


Friendship

by TaraTyler



Series: Jane and Petra [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Jane and Petra have never gotten along well. Jane can't quite understand why that is and it leads to a confrontation.





	Friendship

“Petra, I don’t understand why we can’t just get along. Our children share a parent and we’ve retired the old love triangle trope. I know we have tried before and failed; and that we are two very very different people, but I want us to be friends.” Jane said to the blonde woman outside of Rafael’s apartment where they had just dropped off their respective children.

“What makes you think we won’t just end up hating one another again?” Petra asked, as cynical as always.

“Well, I guess because we know each other better now, have no lingering feelings towards Raf, and have run fresh out of murderous parents or twin sisters.” Jane offered.

“You have a good point, but I am still going to have to refuse. I have no interest in being your friend.” Petra brushed her off and turned to head to her own apartment.

“Don’t walk away from me! Tell me why!” Jane hissed at her and grabbed her hand to pull her back. Petra turned to face her without letting go of the hand she still held and in a very Petra-like manner, stomped her foot and growled softly. “Here’s why.”

The taller woman pressed against Jane using the continued motion of her light pull, grabbing a fist full of black hair with her free hand, and kissing her gently. She didn’t relent but didn’t make any other moves either, testing the waters and waiting to see how Jane would respond. Petra knew that the little Latina woman always had something to say about everything. Jane didn’t jump away immediately or lean in as she processed what had just happened.

“Well, I must admit... that is a rather compelling reason.” she finally said, soft and full lips lightly brushing Petra’s as she spoke.

Jane pressed back in then and allowed Petra to back her into the wall, only barely out of the plain view of anyone walking down the hallway. Her hands landed on Petra’s hips in a grip that could quite possibly leave bruises. She had never given much thought to the idea of kissing Petra and her mind wasn’t in quite the correct headspace to be doing so now, but Jane definitely knew that this was going to have to be a regular occurrence from now on.

There were a lot of lists in her future and maybe some new charts, but Jane made up her mind about one thing then and there… she and Petra were definitely not better off as just friends.


End file.
